Wind turbines use naturally-available wind energy to generate electricity in an environmentally-friendly manner. Utility grade wind turbines (e.g., wind turbines designed to provide electrical power to a utility grid) can develop substantially high-levels of arc flash hazard when connected to the grid. An arc flash hazard, as presently defined by a standard titled “Electrical Safety in the Workplace (NFPA 70E), refers to “a dangerous condition associated with the possible release of energy caused by an electrical arc”.
The electrical arc can generate substantially high temperatures and create a pressure wave, not unlike an explosion, causing metal particles, equipment parts and other loose items to be expelled from the electrical arc flash area in addition to the expulsion of hot, ionized gases. If a human being is present in the vicinity of such arc flash hazard, bodily injury, or worse can result. Applicable governmental regulations, as well as applicable electric codes, specify warnings, markings, and personnel protection equipment (PPE), such as clothing, goggles, gloves, etc., that are designed to protect personnel working in such arc flash areas. However, for electrical equipment interconnected to the grid, arc flash levels can exceed multiple times the maximum level of protection afforded by such PPE. In view of the foregoing considerations, a cost-effective and reliable solution for arc flash protection in the context of wind turbines is needed. Disclosed embodiments are believed to successfully address at least such needs.